The contract
by TheRealKira
Summary: The contract that I made with my master Ciel Phantomhive is not me be his slave then I get his soul. This is just one day at the Phantomhive manor. The help are included in our little love story but I don't call them by their names. - Sebastian


**This was my first ever Yaoi story, I wrote it in may it's just taken forever for me to want to type it out. So yeah 1 shot thing just writen as a joke...sorta. This is my idea of the hidden terms in Ciel and Sebastian's contract. Enjoy. :3**

_**The contract that I made with my master Ciel Phantomhive is not me be his slave then I get his soul. This is just one day at the Phantomhive manor. The help are included in our little love story but I don't call them by their names.**_

_**- **__**Sebastian**_

I was making the young master mornig tea when the help came down.

"Your having sex with Ciel yes you are!" screamed the maid.

"Nonsence I do everything my employee contract staits and nothing more or less. Now get to work or I'll report you to the police miss assasin." I smiled happily at the maid and she looked down in embaressment. Then I went upstairs to bring the master his tea. Luckily, he was still sleeping. So I could have some fun waking him up. I put the tea tray on the bedside table and I started kissing him. Then he woke up.

"I'm sleeping Sebatian go away!" Ciel cried turning away from me and covering his ears with his pillow.

"You must honor ourcontract Bo-chan." I whispered seductivly into his ear.

"But our contract is rape! Who say's I want a pedo butler at all hours of the day?"

"You did, young master. You can't back out now.

"Fine." My lord mumbled as he pulled me into his bed. I knew he was just tired. Usually he was as excited about this as me, but as usual he needed to order it from me. Slowly, he pulled off my glove and kissed the hand with the contract.

"My soul is bound to you forever Sebastian." Ciel said as he gazed lovingly into my eyes.

"My young lord Phantomhive, I'll follow your soul till death. I love you."I told him as I kissed him. Ciel kissed me back passionately. Ciel. I thought his name over and over although he would never allow me to speak it so casualy. even in sex he told me never to call him by his real name. He kissed me harder and faster his soft, frail, human body held tight agenst mine in a way that always got him to smile. Slowly he removed his eyepatch.

"Fuck me now Sebastian!" he ordered helping me out of my clothes. We couldn't get out fast enough and ended up having to rip some of our clothes off eachother.

"As you wish." I told him with a smile. Happily, I obeyed his every wish. Today, I tried harder then usual to keep him quiet since the help was catching on. I tried, so hard, but alsa I did not succed. I kissed him hungrily wishing badly for even a small taste of his perfect soul. As we kissed i could hear his heart beat. Faster, and faster, harder and harder, agenst his bare cheast. If we didn't stop soon we could go on like this for hours, again. Soon the young lord was panting and beging me to stop for a little while. I told Ciel to get dressed and I headed downstairs to make him breakfast. Of corse I brought it up to his room so he could eat in peace.

"We know your sleeping with Ciel!" The gardener cried. I sighed knowing I'd be dealing with this all day.

"nonsense, I wouln't dream of it." I told them honestly, for I do not sleep.

"Then why do you smell like sex?" asked the chef.

"Well last night, there was this really, really hot chick, and she sold me some sex scented calone." I said trying not to laugh.

"Then let us see Ciel!" the maid cried.

"He is sick." I told them.

"Yeah probly because some butler shoved something big at him *cough cough Sebastian* You know that's sexual harassment right?" said the chef.

"How dare you speak such vile things about me? All I would ever shove at lord Phantomhive is cough syurp."

"Suure. Your such a perv Sebastian!" the maid cried

"Look I don't care what you think. I have a sick master to look after. Farewell!" I said stomping off to Ciel's room.

**That's it for chapter 1 I lied, this is gonna be multi chaptered. ps, When I was origonally writing this story I actually got a nosebleed. like legit. It was wierd. So nosebleeds aren't only for anime yaoi, they're also for fanfiction yaoi. **

**Chef: Wait you actually fucked Ciel?**

**Sebastian: Not yet in the story now shut up and get back to work!**

**Chef: But you lied!**

**Sebastian: No I havn't, anyway you guys are the problem in the story. There needs to be a problem or Kira won't get reviews *cough cough***

**me: Hey both of you, stop fighting. Bard start destroying the kitchen, and Sebastian get back to Ciel we have fangirls to please!**


End file.
